


The Breakfast

by SteveninRavenclaw



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveninRavenclaw/pseuds/SteveninRavenclaw
Summary: The white sheet soft as cloud, Bucky woke up in Steve's bed. 「Time for breakfast!」He heard Steve's voice coming from the kitchen.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Breakfast

Captain America & Winter Soldier 『The Breakfast』

The white sheet soft as cloud, Bucky felt as if he had sunk in his mother's arm, when nothing had ever happened, when he was just a young boy filled with curiosity of the world.

Sparrows twittered on the branches of oak trees outside the window. Sky blue as ocean, clouds white as cotton, the sunlight danced, swirled and jumped onto the bed.

He sensed the footsteps of a coming man, hand reaching unconsciously to the gun.

「Morning, Bucky. It's me. Mind if I come in?」Steve knocked the door.

「Sure, please come in.」Bucky cover his head with the quilt.

「After decades you still have trouble getting up early, Bucky.」Steve looked at the man hidden on the bed, smiled.

「It all just feels like yesterday, doesn't it? One second I'm seven-year-old, then I turned twenty seven, now I'm approximately a ninety seven old man. 」Bucky looked at Steve, years flying in front of his eyes.

「I know, I know, my friend. When I woke up from the ice, I found myself in a brand new century, no friend, no family, not even a person I know. I felt like a newly born baby in the world, with the past which I can't let go.」

Steve gentlly lay down beside Bucky, staring at the white ceiling. 「I have this house, but I can't call it a home. I searched and searched for a reason to continue this life. But I lost everyone.」

「At least we have each other.」Bucky said, in a voice so soft and slow.

The kettle suddenly started shouting, water was boiling. Steve rushed out. 「Get up, Bucky. Time for breakfast!」

「Didn't know you could cook!」Bucky shouted to Steve's back.

「There are a lot you need to catch up!」Steve's voice came from the corridor.

Bucky dressed up and came slowly to the kitchen, everything neatly prepared. Eggs, bread, salad. 「You seem to be a great cook.」Bucky couldn't help saying.

「Glad you like it. 」Steve turned around and put two more dishes on the table.

「You see, my friend. Now that you are here, I can finally call this place a home, our home.」

The pot was boiling again. Milk is ready.

... 


End file.
